fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 6
Invade!! The Everlue Mansion is the sixth chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Quick Summary Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had decided to sneak into Duke Everlue's mansion. After defeating a couple maids, they managed to make it to the stack room. When they found the book, however, Lucy discovered that the book 'DAYBREAK' may contain more information than it actually holds! Full Summary On the top of the Everlue Mansion, Happy flew Lucy to the roof, while Natsu is already in front of the glass door. As Lucy drops onto the roof, Natsu had his face pressed onto the glass and asked why they have have to sneak in instead. Lucy answered that even though it's a request, their actions are no better than thiefs. Natsu then explained that 'Plan T' is for 'Take them Head on', which they attack from the front, beat all the enemies they encounter... then burn the book, which Lucy firmly disagree with the method. Lucy then said that it doesn't matter how many bandits or monsters requests he had taken, they're not exactly dealing with a bad guy. The army may even be summoned if they wasn't careful. Natsu reminded Lucy that she said she won't forgive Everlue, and Lucy replied that she haven't forgot about it, and will hide all of Everlue's shoes in addition to burning the book, which Natsu and Happy commented on how childish she is. Lucy told Natsu that no violence should be involved, but Natsu's face was telling otherwise, which gave him a head chop from Lucy. Melting the window, Natsu opened the door and the three entered. While Lucy commented that they must be in the storage, Happy wore a skull, which Natsu commented that it suits him, but Lucy told Happy to keep quiet. Lucy then told them to leave through the door undetected, but little did they know, they have been monitored. The three of them quietly moved on the ledge of the second floor, and Natsu asked that if she's going to search the rooms one by one. Lucy affirmed his answer, which Natsu asked that why don't they just grab someone and ask where the book is. Lucy replied that they should finish the job without anyone noticing them like a ninja. Their plan, however, was ruined when the Maids emerged from the ground. As the three of them were screaming that they have been found out, the Gorilla Maid said that they will be eliminated. Natsu quickly wrapped his scarf around his face and neck, and kicked all of the maids with a gesture of a ninja. Lucy was shocked by that appearance and action, while Natsu and Happy commented that they cannot be found out yet like a ninja. Lucy, however, said disappointly that they're been too loud to be a ninja... Lucy then grabbed Natsu that someone else may be coming, and tell them to get into a room. Inside the stack room, Natsu was amazed by the amount of the books there were, and the trio searched for the book. While Lucy was serious and commenting about Everlue and the difficulties of finding just one book, Natau and Happy were goofing off such as finding an inappropriate book, Fish reference book, etc. Fed up with their childish behavior, Lucy screamed at them to get serious, while Natsu and Happy were happy to find a golden book. The golden book, however, turned out to be what they were looking for, DAYBREAK. The three of them were cheering for finding the book, and then Natsu, with fire in his left hand, said that they will now burn the book up. Lucy, however, noticed that the author was Kemu Zaleon, had thought otherwise. While Lucy boast that she had read all of his work, Natsu didn't care that much and wants to burn the book immediately. Lucy requested that they pretend to have burned the book, and she will keep it, but Natsu replied that he hates lying. As they argued a bit, Everlue showed up from the ground and realized that all the Wizards that have been infiltrating his mansion are merely searching that 'worthless' book. Lucy thought a bit that how could someone that would pay 2 million Jewels to burn that book be worthless. She then asked if she could keep it, which Everlue replied that despite it's a horrible work, it's still his. Natsu then said that once it's burned, it's over. But Lucy, now acting childish, screamed that they can't, which Natsu angerly told Lucy that it's their job. Kneeling down, Lucy began to read on the spot, which Natsu, Happy, and Everlue were surprised by her action. Everlue, in response, summoned the Vanish Brothers. The bookcase opened, and emerged the Vanish Brother of the Southern Wolves. As the members of the guilds commented on the other guilds, the both guild members had a staredown. Lucy's reading of the book, however, broke the suspense, and the Vanish Brothers was angry by their actions. As Everlue told them to kill their enemy and retrive the book, Lucy realized that there's some secret in the book, and requested more time from Natsu before running off. Hearing that there is a secret, Everlue immediately believed that it may be a treasure. After changing the order to eliminate only Natsu, Everlue dugged down the floor to chase Lucy. Natsu then told Happy to go after Lucy, and he can handle the two alone. The shorter of the Vanish Brother told the Fire Wizard to come at them. Natsu asked how they know he uses fire, which they replied that they saw his Magic from the Lacrima. They then continued that the girl is a Celestial Spirit Mage, and the cat knows the Magic Aera. Natsu then asked that now they know his Magic, that means they are ready to be burned down to charcoal. However, the Vanish Brothers replied that they are meant to handle Fire wizards. Natsu remained unimpressed, however... Trivia *The 'T' in Plan T in Japanese is 'Totsugeki' (突撃), which when translated means 'Charge' Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Manga & Anime Difference *Location of where they explain the Plan T was different. *Lucy's Head Chop wasn't present in the Anime. *Rather than being scared by Skull wearing Happy in the Anime, Lucy merely told him to keep quiet. *The Maid weren't scared of Happy's mask in the Manga. *The Staredown was removed, along with the conversations involved. *How Everlue chased Lucy after Lucy was different. *The unimpressed part wasn't present in the anime, and went straight into battle.